Only Mine(Redo)
by AmethystScientist
Summary: It's been 9 years since the gang has graduated,and now Ningyō-Sensei and Kuroneko-Sensei are the DA Class's new teachers! Go through their first day, and visiting their kids, wait THEIR kids? Who exactly are they? Rated T for safety. *Oneshot* Touched up on 2/23/15


**Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm smart enough to own it? Yeah, no. it belongs to the one and only Higuchi Tachibana.  
>Touched up on 223/15**

* * *

><p>One fine day at Gakuen Alice, students heard the clack of heels as they echoed the room as a tall brunette(About 5'5) with her mid-thigh length hair tied in a high ponytail walked into the DA Ability Classroom.<p>

Alongside her walked in tall male(About 6'2) that looked the same age as her, and he had messy raven-colored hair. They were both dressed in black, and they both had half colored masks on, the Brunette wearing a black one with a sparkly broken red heart on the side of her mask while the male's was plain black.

They entered the class gracefully, making the DA students stop what they were doing and look at the two new teachers before them.

"Hello everyone! You may call me Ningyō-Sensei. I have the SEC Alice, along with the Nullification Alice. I will not tell you my real name as of now. I am your teacher from here on." The female answered in a calm but excited tone whilst smiling. The boys were just looking at her luscious body, well mainly at her boobs, which were big C-cups.

"Hi. You may call me Kuroneko-Sensei. I will not tell you my real name either. I have the Fire Alice . I am also your teacher." The male answered in a similar tone(But without the excitement) as Ningyō. The girls were looking at his nice six pack, which was shown through his skin-tight clothes he and Ningyō both wore(Even though Ningyō didn't want to wear the suit, it was**_too_ **revealing. But she had to, it was really easy to move in, which was easier than having baggy clothes hindering a mission).

"As you have been wondering, the reason why you haven't seen us before is because we were also students here at Gakuen Alice, so we have our own dorm house since we were training to become like Persona-Sensei." Seeing the looks on their faces, she replied. "Persona-Sensei was our DA Class teacher when me and Kuroneko-san went to school. Speaking of Persona, he'll arrive tomorrow to help with training."

"Cool! So you and Kuroneko-sensei went to school together?" A student named Kinaki asked. Kuroneko and Ningyō nodded.

"So, are you guys married or something?" At this question, Kuroneko smirked in response while Ningyō became invisible due to one of her Alices out of embarrassment.

"Alright everyone, introductions are over! Got it?" Kuroneko yelled to the class since they were getting really loud.

"Okay, Ningyō-Sensei, Kuroneko-Sensei." Everyone echoed. One curious student raised his hand. What happened to Hiroku-Sensei?"

"Hiroku-sensei was transferred to Alice Academy in America earlier yesterday. Now, everyone, get to work on training your Alices. We'll be in the hall, and Ningyou-sensei has the X-Ray Alice, so she knows what your doing. Get going, now." Kuroneko replied arrogantly.

* * *

><p>Finally, after a couple more minutes, Ningyō-sensei and Kuroneko-sensei made their way to the hall.<p>

"Do you really think we should be doing this? I mean, the twins and Ichigo could be in danger because of what we're doing! Nats-" Ningyō was cut off when Kuroneko kissed her gently to shut her up. After a couple seconds, Kuroneko took his mouth off her's, caging her to the wall with his arms, his mouth found her neck, trailing kisses up to her ear.

"Ningyō-sensei, remember, that we have to stay undercover. But I have to say, that suit of yours made all the boys squeal. You must be pretty happy about that." he whispered as he held her hands by her sides. He was about to kiss her again when he was thrown against the wall opposite to where they were standing.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Kuroneko-san!" Ningyō yelled with panic hidden in her voice as she ran over to where he had landed painfully. She cradled him in her arms, letting him use her lap as a pillow.

'Only one person I know has the Baka Gun 93000…' She thought as she looked at the bullets sprawled around the floor which all said:

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Property of Imai Hotaru.<strong>_

_**Used for hitting Baka's with the Baka Gun 93000.'**_

* * *

><p>"Hotaru! I told you to never do that again!" She yelled in frustration as a woman with black shoulder length hair and amethyst eyes walked towards her wearing a labcoat. Under that labcoat, she had on a simple black dress and a purple bow to cinch in her tiny waist. She was also wearing white tights and was wearing purple high heels that made her 5'9 instead of 5'5.<p>

"Sorry, Mikan, but I didn't want you to get pregnant in the hall _**again**_ by this guy.", She responded shrugging.

"Hotaru! That was one time! Plus, you could've caused him brain damage! I don't want his kids to be fatherless!" By this time the kids from the DA class were peeking out the door in amazement at the two bickering teachers(A/N: Hotaru is the new Technical Class teacher).

"So? Can't you just pick some random guy, like Kiroku-san? At least he has a crush on you, plus, he is kind've cute with those creamy gray eyes along with that dark red hair." Hotaru replied with emotionless expression. Mikan raised a delicate brow.

"If I had know better, I'd think you are in love him! Poor Ruka-Pyon! Right after he proposed to you too." Mikan said as she giggled. Hotaru looked pissed.

"Well, at least I don't have three kids, unlike you do. I only have one. This was all his fault. Baka. I should've known Hyuuga would ravish you, I mean, come on! You're only 27, Mikan. The twins are almost 9, while Ichigo is 7." She replied as Mikan's face began to turn pink. She felt someone touch her cheek and snapped her head down to look at Natsume who was now awake and was staring at her. He smirked and winked through the eyeholes in the mask.

That only made her face bloom dark crimson.

"Everyone, I think you should leave Ningyō-Sensei and Kuroneko-Sensei for awhile. Class dismissed." A soft and pleasant but somehow masculine voice filled the hallway as Ruka walked towards them. He was now taller(6'0) and had the same silky blonde hair, but it was now about an inch under his chin, making him look even more princely than before. He was also the new Somatic Class's teacher. His eyes glinted as he spotted his fiancé.

"Nogi-Sensei!" Some girls voiced out. He smiled and winked at them, making them swoon as they left the four and the anxious boys who were watching Mikan.

"Guys, class dismissed. Thanks for everything today, okay? Goodnight, but be ready for tomorrow, because I'll be in my teaching mode." Mikan said as she smiled sweetly at the remaining boys. Soon after, they also left to their dorm rooms.

"Polka, stop smiling at them, it's pissing me off." Natsume said as he slowly got up. He helped Mikan get up too, since her legs went numb from his head being there for a while.

"Thanks Natsume." She replied, not bothering with the nickname or the insult he had said. She was used to it by now, since she _**was**_ married to him, she had expected this to happen. A light bulb went off in her brain. "Ah, that's right! When are we going to pick up the kids?"

"We can go right now if you want." He said and Mikan nodded her head excitedly. She wondered if they had a good first day. Narumi was their teacher, so she knew they would be alright.

* * *

><p>After walking a long distance to their kids' classroom, they then opened the door to Class 1B, finding their kids waiting for them. Mikan saw Kei, wearing his cute black and grey striped shirt on, along with his black jeans and his black converse. Zakuro was wearing a long off-shoulder shirt that was white with the words "I'll Burn You" written in dark red, along with black leggings and black 2-inch boots that went up to her knee.<p>

Ichigo was wearing a shoulderless but long-sleeved(A/N: You know how they go off the collar bone and then go to the sleeves? it's hard to explain it) tea-length dress that was black in color with a orange and pink bow with a crosshatched pattern, tied around her waist. She also had on black sparkly flats.

Kei and Ichigo spotted Mikan and started running towards her while Zakuro went charging towards Natsume. Mikan propped up Ichigo in her arms while Kei hugged Mikan's legs, smiling up at her while Natsume carried Zakuro on his shoulder. Mikan looked over and sneered at him, to which he smirked at.

"Mama, Papa, why are you dressed like that?" Ichigo asked cutely while poking her mask where the heart was located at. Mikan smiled.

"Kei-kun, me and Papa are the new DA Ability teachers. We gotta act and look tough." She said as she smiled, pinching Kei's nose softly. They all giggled while Natsume and Zakuro smirked but then she became serious.

"Mama…" Zakuro said. Her dark crimson eyes bore into Mikan's head.

"Yes?"

"Um… Mama, why do you look like…" Ichigo started but faltered, her crimson eye wandering the floor while her bright hazel eye did the same(A/N: Her right eye color being bright hazel, her left crimson). Her mid-elbow length brown hair was in two low ponytails, while Zakuro had her black waist-length hair in a high ponytail(She won't admit it but she secretly wants to look as pretty as her mama did) with some wisps of hair framing her face.

"Look like what Ichigo? When the girl didn't respond, she looked to her other daughter.

Zakuro?" She looked at her oldest daughter, hoping for an answer.

"A slut. A prostitute. A whore. Get it? Or do I need to explain it to you?", Zakuro said blankly. Mikan blushed as Natsume laughed loudly.

"That's my girl!" Natsume said, kissing her forehead.

"Natsume! Were you the one who taught Zakuro that?" Mikan yelled.

"Nope.."

"Mama…" Ichigo started again.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"I wanna be like you when I grow up! I wanna be a slut too Mama!" She said happily. Mikan looked at Natsume in confusion and horror.

"Hey, she's_ your_ kid." He replied, a smirk growing on his face.

"You idiot. You don't wanna be a slut, a prostitute, OR a whore. That's bad for your body. Besides, Mama's none of those. She stated earlier it's to look tough, and it's probably easy to move in.", Zakuro replied, her face stoic. "Unless you wanna end up like Dad, who was a playboy before he met Mom.", She stated blankly, jutting her thumb towards Natsume while Ichigo gasped loudly.

Mikan laughed. "And she's _yours_." Natsume looked shocked by what Zakuro said.

"Their both _ours_." Natsume smiled, which was rare. Mikan put down Ichigo and pulled Kei into a hug and slowly swung him around in a circle, them both laughing.

"What about me Mama? Whose am I?" Kei said happily, his bright hazel eyes looking at her, his brown hair waving all around. She stopped and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Your _mine_, Kei-Kun!" Mikan said as she smiled widely, knowing Natsume's pissed before kissing Kei's cute little cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>"Only mine."<strong>


End file.
